W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział V
Przez następne dni nie było żadnych wycieczek. Natomiast wieczorem w Wigilię, gdy na niebie pokazała się pierwsza gwiazda, w namiocie pana Rawlisona zajaśniało setkami świeczek drzewko przeznaczone dla Nel. Choinkę zastępowała wprawdzie tuja wycięta w jednym z ogrodów El-Medine, niemniej jednak Nel znalazła między jej gałązkami mnóstwo łakoci i wspaniałą lalkę, którą ojciec sprowadził dla niej z Kairu, a Staś swój upragniony sztucer angielski. Od ojca dostał przy tym ładunki, rozmaite przybory myśliwskie i siodło do konnej jazdy. Nel nie posiadała się ze szczęścia, a Staś, lubo sądził, że kto posiada prawdziwy sztucer, powinien posiadać i odpowiednią powagę, nie mógł jednak wytrzymać — i wybrawszy chwilę, w której koło namiotu było pusto — obszedł go wokoło na rękach. Sztukę tę, uprawianą mocno w szkole w Port-Saidzie, posiadał w zadziwiającym stopniu i nieraz bawił nią Nel, która zresztą zazdrościła mu jej szczerze. Wigilia i pierwsze święto spłynęły dzieciom częścią na nabożeństwie, częścią na rozpatrywaniu darów, jakie otrzymały, i na tresurze Saby. Nowy przyjaciel okazywał się pojętny nad wszelkie oczekiwania. Zaraz pierwszego dnia nauczył się podawać łapę, aportować chustki do nosa, których jednak nie oddawał bez oporu — i zrozumiał, że obmywanie ozorem twarzy Nel nie jest rzeczą godną psa-dżentelmena. Nel trzymając palec na nosku udzielała mu rozmaitych nauk, on zaś potakując ruchami ogona dawał w ten sposób do poznania, że słucha z należytą uwagą i bierze je do serca. Podczas przechadzek po piaszczystym placu miejskim sława Saby z Medinet rosła z każdą godziną, a nawet, jak każda sława, zaczynała mieć przykrą stronę, ściągała bowiem całe zastępy dzieciaków arabskich. Z początku trzymały się one z daleka, następnie jednak ośmielone łagodnością "potwora" zbliżały się coraz bardziej, a w końcu obsiadały namiot, tak że nikt nie mógł poruszać się swobodnie. Nadto, ponieważ każdy dzieciak arabski ssie od rana do nocy trzcinę cukrową, przeto za dziećmi ciągną zawsze legiony much, które, uprzykrzone same przez się, bywają i niebezpieczne, roznoszą bowiem zarazki egipskiego zapalenia oczu. Służba usiłowała z tego powodu dzieci rozpędzać, ale Nel występowała w ich obronie, a co więcej, rozdawała najmłodszym helou, to jest słodycze, co zjednywało jej wielką ich miłość, ale oczywiście powiększało ich zastępy. Po trzech dniach zaczęły się wspólne wycieczki, częścią wąskotorowymi kolejkami, których dużo nabudowali w Medinet-el-Fajum Anglicy, częścią na osłach, a czasem i na wielbłądach. Pokazało się, że w pochwałach oddawanych tym zwierzętom przez Idrysa było wprawdzie wiele przesady, bo nie tylko fasoli, ale i ludziom niełatwo było utrzymać się na siodłach, lecz była też prawda. Wielbłądy należały oczywiście do rodzaju hegin, to jest wierzchowych, a że karmiono je dobrze durrą (kukurydzą miejscową lub syryjską), więc garby miały tłuste i okazywały się tak ochocze do biegu, że trzeba je było powstrzymywać. Sudańczycy Idrys i Gebhr zjednali sobie, mimo dzikiego połysku ich oczu, ufność i serca towarzystwa, a to przez wielką usłużność i nadzwyczajną troskliwość o Nel. Gebhr miał zawsze okrutny i trochę zwierzęcy wyraz twarzy, ale Idrys zmiarkowawszy prędko, że ta mała osóbka jest okiem w głowie całego towarzystwa, oświadczał przy każdej sposobności, że chodzi mu o nią więcej niż o "własną duszę". Pan Rawlison domyślał się wprawdzie, że przez Nel chce Idrys trafić do jego kieszeni, ale mniemając zarazem, że nie ma na świecie człowieka, który by nie musiał pokochać jego jedynaczki, był mu jednakże wdzięczny i nie żałował "bakczyszów". W ciągu pięciu dni towarzystwo zwiedziło leżące blisko miasta ruiny starożytnego Krokodilopolis, gdzie Egipcjanie czcili niegdyś bożka zwanego Sebak, który miał postać ludzką, a głowę krokodyla. Następna wycieczka była do piramidy Hanara i do szczątków Labiryntu, najdłuższa zaś i cała na wielbłądach — do jeziora Karoun. Północny brzeg jego jest szczerą pustynią, na której prócz ruin dawnych miast egipskich nie ma żadnego śladu życia. Natomiast na południe ciągnie się kraj żyzny, wspaniały, a same brzegi, porośnięte wrzosem i trzciną, roją się od pelikanów, czerwonaków, czapli, dzikich gęsi i kaczek. Tam dopiero Staś znalazł sposobność popisania się celnością swych strzałów. Zarówno ze zwykłej strzelby, jak i popisowe ze sztucera były tak nadzwyczajne, że po każdym dawało się słyszeć zdumione cmokanie Idrysa i wioślarzy arabskich, a spadającym w wodę ptakom towarzyszyły stałe okrzyki: Bismillach i Maszallach! Arabowie zapewniali, że na przeciwległym brzegu "pustynnym" jest dużo wilków i hien i że podrzuciwszy wśród osypisk padlinę owcy można prawie na pewno przyjść do strzału. Wskutek tych zapewnień pan Tarkowski i Staś spędzili dwie noce na pustyni, przy ruinach Dine. Ale pierwszą owcę ukradli zaraz po odejściu strzelców Beduini, druga zaś zwabiła tylko kulawego szakala, którego położył Staś. Dalsze polowania musiały być odłożone, gdyż dla obu inżynierów nadszedł czas wyjazdu na rewizję robót wodnych prowadzonych przy Bahr-Jussef, koło El-Lahum, na południowy wschód od Medinet. Pan Rawlison czekał tylko na przybycie pani Olivier. Na nieszczęście, zamiast niej przyszedł list od lekarza donoszący, że dawna róża na twarzy odnowiła się po ukąszeniu i że chora przez czas dłuższy nie będzie mogła wyjechać z Port-Saidu. Położenie stało się istotnie kłopotliwe. Zabierać z sobą dzieci, starą Dinah, namioty i całą służbę było niepodobna, choćby z tej przyczyny, że inżynierowie mieli być dziś tu, jutro tam, a mogli otrzymać polecenie dotarcia aż do wielkiego Kanału Ibrahima. Wobec tego, po krótkiej naradzie, postanowił pan Rawlison zostawić małą Nel pod opieką starej Dinah i Stasia oraz ajenta konsularnego włoskiego i miejscowego mudira (gubernatora), z którym się poprzednio poznał. Obiecał też Nel, której żal było rozstawać się z ojcem, że ze wszystkich bliższych miejscowości obaj z panem Tarkowskim będą wpadali do Medinet albo, jeśli znajdzie się co godnego widzenia, wzywali dzieci do siebie. — Bierzemy z sobą Chamisa — mówił — którego w danym razie po was przyślemy. Dinah niech zawsze towarzyszy Nel, ale ponieważ Nel robi z nią wszystko, co jej się podoba, więc ty, Stasiu, czuwaj nad obiema. — Może pan być pewny — odpowiedział Staś — że będę pilnował Nel tak jak rodzonej siostry. Ona ma Sabę, a ja sztucer, więc niech kto spróbuje ją pokrzywdzić... — Nie o to chodzi — rzekł pan Rawlison. — Saba i sztucer nie będą wam z pewnością potrzebne. Ty bądź tak dobry i chroń ją tylko od zmęczenia, a zarazem uważaj, by się nie przeziębiła. Prosiłem konsula, aby w razie gdyby się czuła niezdrowa, wezwał zaraz z Kairu doktora. Chamisa będziemy tu przysyłali po wiadomości jak najczęściej. Mudir będzie was także odwiedzał. Spodziewam się przy tym, że nasza nieobecność nie potrwa nigdy długo. Pan Tarkowski nie szczędził także Stasiowi przestróg. Mówił mu, że Nel nie potrzebuje jego obrony, gdyż w Medinet, jak również w całej prowincji El-Fajum nie ma ani dzikich ludzi, ani dzikich zwierząt. Myśleć o czymś podobnym byłoby rzeczą śmieszną i niegodną chłopca, który kończy niedługo rok czternasty. Więc ma być tylko troskliwy i uważny, nie przedsiębrać na własną rękę, a tym bardziej razem z Nel, żadnych wypraw, zwłaszcza zaś na wielbłądach, na których jazda bądź co bądź zawsze męczy. Lecz Nel słysząc to zrobiła tak smutną minkę, że pan Tarkowski musiał ją uspokajać. — Owszem — rzekł głaszcząc jej czuprynkę — będziecie jeździli na wielbłądach, ale przy nas albo ku nam, jeśli przyślemy po was Chamisa. — A samym nam nie wolno robić żadnych wycieczek, choćby tycich, tyciutkich? — pytała dziewczynka. I poczęła pokazywać na paluszku, o jak małe wycieczki jej chodzi. Tatusiowie w końcu przystali z warunkiem, że będą się odbywały na osłach, nie na wielbłądach — i nie do ruin, gdzie łatwo wpaść w jaką dziurę, ale po drogach na pobliskie pola ku ogrodom położonym za miastem. Dragoman wraz z inną służbą Cooka miał dzieciom zawsze towarzyszyć. Po czym obaj starsi panowie wyjechali, ale wyjechali blisko, do Hamaret-el-Makta, tak że po dziesięciu godzinach wrócili na noc do Medinet. Powtarzało się to przez kilka dni z rzędu, póki nie zwiedzili robót najbliższych. Potem, gdy prace ich objęły dalsze, ale niezbyt jeszcze odległe okolice, przyjeżdżał w nocy Chamis i wczesnym rankiem zabierał Stasia i Nel do tych miasteczek, w których ojcowie chcieli im coś ciekawego pokazać. Dzieci spędzały większą część dnia z tatusiami, a pod zachód słońca wracały do Medinet, do namiotów. Bywały jednak dni, w których Chamis nie przyjeżdżał, i wówczas Nel, pomimo towarzystwa Stasia i Saby, w którym odkrywała coraz nowe przymioty, wyglądała z utęsknieniem posłańca. W ten sposób upłynął czas aż do święta Trzech Króli, na które obaj inżynierowie powrócili do Medinet. W dwa dni później wyjechali jednak znowu, zapowiedziawszy, że wyjeżdżają tym razem na dłużej i że prawdopodobnie dotrą aż do Beni-Suef, a stamtąd do El-Fachen, gdzie zaczyna się kanał tegoż nazwiska, idący daleko na południe wzdłuż Nilu. Wielkie też było zdziwienie dzieci, gdy trzeciego dnia koło jedenastej rano Chamis pojawił się w Medinet. Spotkał go pierwszy Staś, który poszedł na pastwisko przypatrywać się wielbłądom. Chamis rozmawiał z Idrysem i powiedział tylko tyle Stasiowi, że przyjechał po niego i po Nel i że natychmiast przyjdzie do namiotów oznajmić, dokąd z polecenia starszych panów mają wyruszyć. Chłopiec poleciał zaraz z dobrą nowiną do Nel, którą zastał bawiącą się z Sabą przed namiotem. — Wiesz! jest Chamis! — zawołał już z daleka. A Nel poczęła zaraz podskakiwać trzymając obie nóżki razem, jak czynią dziewczynki skaczące przez sznur. — Pojedziemy! pojedziemy! — Tak, pojedziemy, i daleko. — A dokąd? — spytała rozgarniając rączkami czuprynę, która jej spadła na oczy. — Nie wiem. Chamis powiedział, że za chwilę tu przyjdzie i powie. — To skąd wiesz, że daleko? — Bo słyszałem, jak Idrys mówił, że on i Gebhr ruszą z wielbłądami natychmiast. To znaczy, że pojedziemy koleją i zastaniemy wielbłądy tam, gdzie będą tatusiowie, a stamtąd będziemy robili jakieś wycieczki. Czupryna z powodu ciągłych podskoków pokryła znów nie tylko oczy, ale całą twarz Nel, a nóżki jej odbijały się tak od ziemi, jakby były z kauczuku. W kwadrans później przyszedł Chamis i pokłonił się obojgu: — Khanagé (paniczu) — rzekł do Stasia — jedziemy za trzy godziny pierwszym pociągiem. — Dokąd? — Do El-Gharak-el-Sultani, a stamtąd razem ze starszymi panami na wielbłądach do Wadi-Rajan. Serce zabiło Stasiowi z radości, ale jednocześnie zdziwiły go słowa Chamisa. Wiedział, że Wadi-Rajan jest to wielkie kolisko piaszczystych wzgórz wznoszące się na Pustyni Libijskiej na południe i na południowy zachód od Medinet, a tymczasem pan Tarkowski i pan Rawlison zapowiedzieli wyjeżdżając, że udają się w stronę wprost przeciwną, w kierunku Nilu. — Cóż się stało? — zapytał Staś. — To ojciec mój i pan Rawlison nie są w Beni-Suef, tylko w El-Gharak? — Tak im wypadło — odrzekł Chamis. — Ale przecie kazali pisywać do siebie do El-Fachen. — W tym liście pisze starszy efendi, dlaczego są w El-Gharak. I przez chwilę szukał przy sobie listu, po czym wykrzyknął: — Och, Nabi (proroku)! zostawiłem list w torbie przy wielbłądnikach. Polecę zaraz, póki Idrys i Gebhr nie odjadą. I pobiegł do wielbłądników, a tymczasem dzieci poczęły wraz z Dinah przygotowywać się do drogi. Ponieważ zanosiło się na dłuższą wycieczkę, więc Dinah zapakowała parę sukienek, trochę bielizny i cieplejsze ubranie dla Nel. Staś także pomyślał o sobie, a zwłaszcza nie zapomniał o sztucerze i ładunkach, mając nadzieję spotkać się wśród osypisk Wadi-Rajan z wilkami i hienami. Chamis wrócił dopiero po godzinie, tak spocony, zziajany, że przez chwilę nie mógł tchu złapać. — Nie znalazłem już wielbłądników — mówił — goniłem za nimi, ale na próżno. Nic to jednak nie szkodzi, gdyż i list, i samych starszych efendich znajdziemy w El-Gharak. Czy i Dinah ma jechać z nami? — Albo co? — Może lepiej, żeby została. Starsi panowie nie mówili o niej wcale. — Ale zapowiedzieli wyjeżdżając, że Dinah zawsze ma towarzyszyć panience, więc pojedzie i teraz. Chamis skłonił się przyłożywszy dłoń do serca i rzekł: — Śpieszmy się, panie, bo inaczej katr (pociąg) odejdzie. Rzeczy były gotowe, więc znaleźli się na czas na stacji. Odległość z Medinet do Gharak nie wynosi więcej jak trzydzieści kilometrów, ale kolejka poboczna, która łączy te miejscowości, idzie wolno i zatrzymuje się niezmiernie często. Gdyby Staś był sam, byłby niewątpliwie wolał jechać na wielbłądzie niż koleją, gdyż wyliczył, iż Idrys i Gebhr, wyruszywszy na dwie godziny przed pociągiem, będą wcześniej od nich w El-Gharak. Ale dla Nel byłaby to droga zbyt długa, więc mały opiekun, który wziął bardzo do serca przestrogi obu ojców, nie chciał narażać dziewczynki na zmęczenie. Zresztą czas zszedł obojgu szybko, tak że ani obejrzeli się, kiedy stanęli w Gharak. Mała stacyjka, z której Anglicy robią zwykle wycieczki do Wadi-Rajan, była zupełnie pusta. Zastali tylko kilka zakwefionych kobiet z koszami mandarynek, dwóch nieznajomych wielbłądników-Beduinów oraz Idrysa i Gebhra z siedmioma wielbłądami, z których jeden był silnie objuczony. Natomiast pana Tarkowskiego ani pana Rawlisona nie było ani śladu. Ale Idrys w ten sposób wytłumaczył ich nieobecność: — Starsi panowie pojechali na pustynię, aby ustawić namioty, które przywieźli z Etsah, i kazali nam jechać za sobą. — A jakże znajdziem ich wśród wzgórz? — zapytał Staś. — Przysłali przewodników, którzy nas poprowadzą. To powiedziawszy wskazał na Beduinów. Starszy z nich skłonił się, przetarł palcem jedno oko, jakie posiadał, i rzekł: — Nasze wielbłądy nie tak tłuste, ale nie mniej ścigłe od waszych. Za godzinę tam będziemy. Staś był rad, że spędzą noc na pustyni, ale Nel odczuła pewien zawód, albowiem poprzednio była pewna, że zastanie tatusia w Gharak. Tymczasem naczelnik stacji, zaspany Egipcjanin w czerwonym fezie i w ciemnych okularach, zbliżył się i nie mając nic innego do roboty, począł przypatrywać się europejskim dzieciom. — To dzieci tych Iglezi, którzy pojechali rano ze strzelbami na pustynię — rzekł Idrys sadowiąc Nel na siodle. Staś oddawszy sztucer Chamisowi siadł przy niej, albowiem siodło było obszerne i mające kształt palankinu, tylko bez dachu. Dinah usadowiła się za Chamisem, inni zajęli osobne wielbłądy i ruszyli. Gdyby naczelnik stacji popatrzył był dłużej za nimi, byłby może zdziwiony, że owi Anglicy, o których wspomniał Idrys, pojechali wprost do ruin na południe, oni zaś skierowali się od razu ku Talei, w stronę przeciwną. Ale naczelnik wrócił jeszcze przedtem do domu, ponieważ żaden pociąg nie przychodził tego dnia do Gharak. Godzina była piąta po południu. Pogoda wspaniała. Słońce przeszło już na tę stronę Nilu i zniżyło się nad pustynią tonąc w złotych i purpurowych zorzach płonących po zachodniej stronie nieba. Powietrze tak było przesycone różowym blaskiem, że oczy mrużyły się od jego zbytku. Pola przybrały odcień liliowy, a natomiast odległe wzgórza, odrzynające się twardo na tle zórz, miały barwę czystego ametystu. Świat tracił cechy rzeczywistości i zdawał się być jedną grą zaziemskich świateł. Póki jechali przez kraj zielony i uprawny, przewodnik-Beduin prowadził karawanę krokiem umiarkowanym, z chwilą jednak gdy pod nogami wielbłądów zaskrzypiał twardy piasek, zmieniło się wszystko od razu. — Yalla! yalla! — zawyły nagle dzikie głosy. A jednocześnie dał się słyszeć świst batów i wielbłądy, przeszedłszy z kłusa w cwał, poczęły pędzić jak wicher, wyrzucając nogami piasek i żwir pustyni. — Yalla! yalla! Kłus wielbłąda bardziej trzęsie, cwał, którym te zwierzęta rzadko biegną, bardziej kołysze, więc dzieci bawiła z początku ta szalona jazda. Ale wiadomo choćby z huśtawki, że zbyt szybkie kołysanie się powoduje zawrót głowy. Jakoż po pewnym czasie, gdy pęd nie ustawał, małej Nel poczęło się kręcić w główce i ćmić w oczach. — Stasiu, czemu my tak lecimy? — zawołała zwracając się do towarzysza. — Myślę, że pozwolili zanadto rozpędzić się wielbłądom, a teraz nie mogą ich powstrzymać — odrzekł Staś. Ale zauważywszy, że twarz dziewczynki trochę pobladła, począł wołać na Beduinów pędzących na przedzie, by zwolnili. Wołanie jego miało jednak tylko ten skutek, że rozległy się znów okrzyki: Yalla! — i że zwierzęta przyspieszyły jeszcze biegu. Chłopiec sądził w pierwszej chwili, że Beduini go nie dosłyszeli, gdy jednak na powtórne wezwanie nie było żadnej odpowiedzi i gdy jadący za nim Gebhr nie przestawał smagać tego wielbłąda, na którym oboje z Nel siedzieli, pomyślał, że to nie wielbłądy poniosły, ale że ludzie tak spieszą z jakiejś nie znanej mu przyczyny. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może pojechali złą drogą i że chcąc wynagrodzić czas stracony pędzą teraz z obawy, by starsi panowie nie wyłajali ich za zbyt późne przybycie. Lecz po chwili zrozumiał, że to nie może być, gdyż pan Rawlison bardziej by się rozgniewał za zbytnie umęczenie Nel. Co to więc znaczy? I dlaczego nie słuchają jego rozkazów? W sercu chłopaka począł wzbierać gniew i obawa o Nel. — Stój! — krzyknął z całej siły, zwracając się do Gebhra. — Ouskout (milcz)! — zawył w odpowiedzi Sudańczyk. I pędzili dalej. Noc zapada w Egipcie koło godziny szóstej, więc zorze wkrótce zgasły, a po pewnym czasie na niebo wytoczył się wielki, czerwony od blasku zórz księżyc i rozświecił pustynię łagodnym światłem. W ciszy słychać było tylko zziajany oddech wielbłądów i głuche, szybkie uderzenia ich nóg o piasek, a czasem świst batów. Nel była już tak znużona, że Staś musiał podtrzymywać ją na siodle. Co chwila zapytywała, czy prędko dojadą, i widocznie krzepiła ją tylko nadzieja rychłego zobaczenia ojca. Ale na próżno rozglądali się oboje dokoła. Upłynęła godzina, potem druga: ani namiotów, ani ognisk nigdzie nie było widać. Wówczas włosy powstały na głowie Stasia, albowiem zrozumiał, że ich porwano. Rozdział 05